


Start Me Up

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Grinding, M/M, Officer!luke, Smut, cop cars, im no good at this, neck kisses, punk!michael, some dirty talk, with just grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cans of paint around Michaels ankles were smiling up at him as the officer stepped closer, handcuffs in his grip.</p><p>He was hot, like really hot, and Michael wanted him.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Or the one where Michael and Luke get off in the back of Officer Luke Hemmings patrol car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Forwarning: this is actual shit. Possibly one of the worst things over ever written in my life.
> 
> Title is from the Rolling Stones song Start Me Up aka one of the best songs ever.
> 
> In going through an 18 year classic rock stage so prepare for numerous titles relating to classic rock bands and songs.
> 
> Please forgive me.
> 
> Enjoy.

The sun was setting, leaving the air around Michael warm with fading light. He could see the writing on the wall a few paces down and it was almost refreshing to have a slab of concrete that hasn't yet been marked up by colourful paint. 

A fresh can of paint sat by his feet as he looked at the wall. He knew what he wanted to leave there, he just needed to visualise it. 

He started slow, picking up the can of black paint, shaking it and drawing a few squiggles on the bare wall before adding on more intricate details. The cans of paint surrounding him grew as he used the various colours he'd brought along.

The art was slowly coming together, colourful lines smudging together exactly how he'd wanted it.

"Put the can down."

Michael snorted, turning around. His eyes widened slightly when he took notice of who was behind him. 

The cop had blonde hair slicked back slightly, and bright blue eyes. His uniform fit him well, almost to the point where he looked like he could've been part of some sort of sex scene. Michael figured he wouldn't mind taking part. The cop had his hand near his gun, because obviously if he tried to attack with a fucking spray paint can he'd get shot. 

"I said put the can down." His voice was gruff, tinged with a bit of softness like he wasn't really this strict; more of a pushover. He took a few steps towards Michael, handcuffs shaking on his belt. 

Michael swore under his breath, knowing fully well he was about to land his ass in the back of a cop car and probably jail. He let the can drop to the blacktop, raising his hands in white-flag surrender. 

"Hands behind your back. You're under arrest for vandalism; you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you..." He trailed on, explaining the Miranda rights and leaving Michael a slouchy, handcuffed mess with at least a dozen spray paint bottles at his feet.

"It's just paint," Michael spoke quietly as he was led to the car. He heard the cop snort and looked to his badge. 

'Hemmings' it was familiar and Michael decided he must've had a run-in with the man before. The cop pulled at the cuffs, pushing him into the back of the car.

"Officer, c'mon, it's just paint." Michael wasn't above pleading at this point. His mother would kill him if she found out about his nightly escapades. 

The cop scoffed, slamming the door harshly. Michael pressed his face to the glass, watching as he went over to the assorted cans and picked them up, putting them in a plastic bag he pulled from the back pocket of his tight pants. 

Michael couldn't help himself; his eyes were glued to officer Hemmings ass. The way it looked all firm and round in his pants left Michael biting his lower lip slightly and wanting nothing more than to just touch the clothed skin. 

He watched Officer Hemmings grimace as he took the cans back to the car and placed them in the trunk before getting in the front seat.

"Hemmings is it?" Michael tried to play it cool. "I really don't think this is necessary."

Hemmings shot him a look. "What do you think is necessary?" He started the car and pulled from the lot. His eyebrows were scrunched slightly as if he was thinking hard. They were brownish blonde rather than the cornsilk blonde that his hair was. 

Michael was quiet for a few moments, watching the buildings rush by. His mother was going to murder him. "First time offence, let me go this time with just a warning."

Hemmings shook his head. "That's not how it works, kid."

Michael whined softly and Hemmings eyes shot up to look at his in the mirror. Michael blinked a few times, biting his lip. "This isn't fair, officer."

"It is, you were vandalising public property." Hemmings took one hand off of the wheel, shrugging. "You dug your own grave."

Michael pressed his face to the grated barrier between them. "Please," his voice cracked. "My mum will kill me."

Hemmings smiled slightly, probably thinking Michael was overdramatising. 

"That probably makes you happy." Michael grumbled. Could this cop seriously not just let him go? It was his first time offence for gods sakes. 

He bit his lip, making a small sound. Hemmings looked at him in the mirror again. Michael could see how his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, to the point of where the flesh of his knuckles was a creamy white.

"Officer." Michael pouted. They were at a traffic light and Michael had his lips almost on the chipping metal barrier. He wasn't above pleading anymore. "I really think we should discuss this."

He watched Hemmings eyebrows shoot up like he was interested in what Michael had to say, but wasn't going to let him know that. Michael decided to talk on, taking the empty air as a chance. "Listen, I think we can work something out."

Hemmings hummed. 

"Maybe I could do something for you?" Michael suggested softly. He tugged at his cuffs slightly, frowning when the metal rubbed roughly at his soft skin. "You've got a great ass."

"Excuse me?" Hemmings choked out, voice heavy with laughter. 

Michael grinned. “You heard me.” He rubbed his face on his shoulder, scratching at the stubble. Hemming’s was looking at him, eyes narrowed as if he was judging him. “C’mon officer.”

Hemmings shook his head softly. His eyes darted back to the road and they were driving again. Michael sighed.

“I need punishment, don’t you think?” He watched as Officer Hemmings froze slightly, how his eyebrows creased in Michael’s view of the mirror and a small sound fell from his lips.

Hemmings was silent for a few beats. “I guess you do.” 

“You gonna spank me?”

“Yeah, maybe I am.” Hemmings responded. He continued driving, pulling over into a parking lot. There were cars there and the shoppes were open, but Michael couldn't find it in himself to think about it too much. He was quick to turn off the engine, having previously parked the car in the back of the lot, and climbed out. 

Michael could see him squinting under the street lamps. The fluorescent lighting made his skin shin a pale glow and his hair looked like a mix of golden silver. Michael didn't have much time to study him before the back door of the cop car was being opened and Hemmings was sliding in besides Michael. 

"Uncuff me." Michael said. He wiggled around, putting his back to the officer.

Hemmings huffed at that, pushing at Michaels hands as if to say no. He drove his hands under Michaels thighs, picking him up slightly.

Michael was placed on his lap, thighs spread across his. He could feel the taut muscle hidden beneath the tight navy blue pants and longed to shift his hips, to feel Hemmings tighten his thighs under Michaels touch.

Hemmings hands moved to his hips, gripping his sides tightly through his shirt. Michael could feel his fingers rubbing small circles through the light cotton material of his shirt. He moved his grip down to Michaels ass, cupping the tops of his cheeks tightly, squeezing and prodding before pushing them towards his body.

Michael rocked into him, teeth gritting together as he let himself be moved. He could feel Hemmings length -or maybe it was a gun, Michael wasn't sure and he honestly couldn't give two shits- rubbing along his thigh smoothly. He pushed harder at Michaels ass and Michael complied, suddenly moving into a groove of hips rutting against the officers lap gratingly.

Hemmings had snapped down on Michaels ass, his hips thrusting forwards to escape the burn he felt through his jeans. It stung like a bitch and Michael wanted more. His palms collided with Michaels ass a few times, lips mouthing at Michaels throat when the boy in cuffs leaned in too far.

"Take your pants off." Michael demanded. His arms hurt from being held behind his back and his lack of blood flowing through them. He wanted to feel the officers length against his skin, the way his hard cock leaked all because of Michaels careful hip rutting. 

"Shut up," Hemmings retorted. He slapped at Michaels ass once more, harder this time, and smiled into the boys throat when Michael let out a choked groan. "You like that?"

Michael sure as hell did, and was quick to nod, mumbling out a few 'fuck, fuck yeah'. He was just about squirming on Hemmings lap, his cock hard and desperate for friction, the same movement his thighs were delivering to Hemmings cock.

The blonde officers teeth grazed at Michaels throat and the boy almost wished he'd bite him, leave a mark saying 'I had him, this was mine'. He settled for the thought of the both of them dealing with come saturated underwear after they came and Michael made it his mission to get the officer off.

He ground his hips down harder, a feat in itself because of his lack of hands and ability to create a good angle. He could feel Hemmings hands tightening on his ass, squeezing harshly now. It was a pleasant feeling that Michaels was sure he was falling in love with the vicious touches.

"Feel good?" Hemmings chortled out, voice huffy and weak. His own lips we'd parted slightly as he drug in shallow breathes. 

Michele whined out a yes. He felt so good, his cock was heavy with a load he was almost desperate to spill. He felt Hemmings grind up into him tougher than before and he came, head tipping back, smashing into the barrier behind his head, Hemmings lips attacking his throat dangerously. Teeth skimming the pale skin as he chased after his own orgasm, hips stuttering randomly and vigorously. 

Hemmings came, a long moan falling from his lips and submerging in the hot and sticky air floating in the car. Michael groaned as he felt Hemmings slump against the seat -a very uncomfortable one for that matter.

"What's your name?" Hemmings was breathing rapidly, chest heaving for air.

"Michael." He felt Hemmings remove his hands from Michaels ass, planting them on his hips. 

"'m Luke." Hemmings- Luke- responded. He squirmed under Michael, not bothering to shuffle out from beneath him or push him onto the seat beside him.

Michael groaned in response, watching as Luke leaned up, pressing their foreheads together. He could feel the sticky, sweaty skin between them, leaving an almost everlasting reminded of what had just happened

"Can you drop me off at home?" Michael wasn't sure if he could actually ask that. And god forbid his mother happen to hear him pull up.

Luke shoot his head slowly. "I don't think so, kid."

Michael raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But-"

He was cut off by Luke. "I think I have some better plans for you."

It wasn't that Michael didn't like the sound of that, because he did. It was just that it was getting late and his jeans were tight, not to mention he had come drying in his jeans. He decided to play coy, raising a teasing eyebrow and waiting for Luke to continue.

The blonde boy didn't respond until he had rolled Michael from his lap and climbed for the car and getting into the drivers seat. "There's a lot of paperwork to fill out at the station." He seatbelted himself in. "And vandalising is like four more pages."

Michael could do nothing but stare at Luke through the barrier because what the fuck?

"I'll drive you home when you're done, though. Maybe give you my number too so we can do this again."

Michael didn't mind that all too much and was quick to let Luke know. He left Luke with a promise of future meetings and the threat of spray painting again because he needed to be spanked again like the bad little punk rock asshole he was.

**Author's Note:**

> The end; thank god. This was horrible, lol, I'm so sorry, I need to write an angsty, fluff smut story soon because I'm sooooo off track with my writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though, 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to leave prompts on my tumblr @/ antisocialhood or even in the comments below.
> 
> Have a lovely evening/day and a wonderful weekend (and if you're going to ROWYSO anytime this upcoming week, ENJOY)
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
